Scones Anyone?
by Marz1
Summary: Lupin is learning to get by without magic, but he has a mission to keep him going. Trouble is not everyone wants a cure. Will he figure out which end of the P90 you point at the bad guys before its too late? HPxSG1
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This ficlet is a sequel to Crumpets Aren't My Style. If you haven't read that, this story will still make sense, but it will spoil its predecessor, so I suggest you check out Crumpets first. Also this story is Lupin centric, so if you are dying for the further adventures of Harry and SG1, you'll have to wait awhile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Stargate SG1. I don't make any money from writing. Please don't sue me.

**Scones Anyone?**

**By Marz**

**Chapter 1: Things are Better Now**

Remus Lupin snatched the last page from the printer and stuffed it into the briefcase. He knew it would smear all over, but he didn't have time to worry. He snapped the case closed and tucked it and the cardboard roll with the oversized printouts and maps under his arm as he backed out the door. At the last second he tossed his mobile phone back inside. It landed on the carpet by his galoshes. No use taking it along if it would just get scrambled again. The keys jingled in his pocket as he ran down the stairs of the flat. He shouted an incoherent greeting to his downstairs neighbor as she let her dog out for a walk. She shouted something equally incoherent back.

_The dog wagged its tail._

The bus was pulling away from the curb as he stumbled out onto the sidewalk, halfway catching the cardboard tube on door frame. He waved his free hand and the driver, Millie, who had four cats and sore feet and loved to tell him about both, stopped for him. He smiled and thanked her, showing his bus pass, and then sat down for forty minutes of hairballs, bunions, and arch-supports before he transferred to another bus for another twenty six minutes.

_Apparating would have taken thirty seconds._

He looked at his watch. Somehow he was still eleven minutes ahead of schedule. He stepped off the bus earlier then usual, as a rumble in his stomach coincided with the appearance of a bakery. He fished a few pounds out of his pocket, dropping one in the outstretched paper cup of the homeless man on the curb outside. He looked at the menu. One cup of tea cost the same as an entire box of tea from the market. He bought a large anyway and a blueberry scone.

_There are luxury items now._

He gave his change to the homeless man as well. Remus took his time walking the five blocks to the New Ministry building, juggling the tea, the scone, the briefcase, and the cardboard tube as he did.

_There would be nothing to carry if I could still conjure._

"Remus," called a furtive voice from an alley he passed.

If anything other than his name had been called he probably wouldn't have heard it at all. He paused and looked into the dark space between the buildings. It took a moment to pick out the speaker from among the shadows, and then only because he moved.

As a veteran expert in fighting the dark arts, Remus knew it was a bad idea to allow yourself to be lured into a dark alley by a person you have yet to identify, but he did just that. As he stepped into the dark his eyes adjusted.

"Tobias?" Remus said, smiling slightly.

He juggled the food and luggage for a moment before deciding to drop everything but the tea, to free up his right hand. He held it out and Tobias grabbed it and tugged him in closer, giving Remus a cursory sniff. Though his nose was no longer able to tell him much, Remus did the same. Werewolves had their own kind of manners after all.

"You're scorched," Tobias said as he let go and sniffed the hand he had reclaimed.

Remus shrugged. "How've you been," he asked, instead of responding.

He knew the answer wasn't good of course. Tobias was even thinner then he had been a year ago, when they had last crossed paths. He was worn and gray straight through, despite being ten years Remus' junior.

"I'm still breathing," Tobias said as he leaned down to scoop up the half eaten scone Remus had dropped. "I heard you been…cured," he said as he took a bite of the scone.

"I've been through four full moons now without transforming. It will be five tomorrow night. It seems like it might stick," Remus said.

He wanted to gush and insist that Tobias sign up for the Ministry formatted trials, but he didn't want to sound as if he was trying to get the other man's hopes up. They'd all been down too many roads that promised and failed and usually took their last Sickle as well.

"Heard you lost your magic," Tobias said, holding out his hand.

Remus passed him the tea.

_Let's all stick our finger in that while it's still oozing, shall we?_

"Separate incident, actually," Remus replied. "Lestrange hit me with a curse I still can't find a counter for."

_Verbally true. Can't really counter death, can you?_

"Heard you were working for them now," Tobias said in voice that was almost a growl.

When the conversation started Remus had thought Tobias needed money. That's the way things used to be. If you could get a job, you shared with those who couldn't. Most of his Hogwarts salary had gone into the stomachs of those who couldn't hide what they were as well as he could. Remus thought he saw where things were going now. No werewolf ever helped the Ministry hunt down their own kind. No werewolf worked for the Ministry because that was all the Ministry wanted them for.

"I'm working with them at the moment, as an intermediary," Remus clarified. "They aren't the ones paying my salary."

_Or providing instantaneous interplanetary transport._

"I'm on my way there right now, actually.," Remus continued. "We're trying to arrange for a muggle contact dispensation. We thought we already had one, but then the DFCDC decided the treaty we had arranged did not allow for interaction with muggles even though it permitted werewolves and pre-approved wizards and witches to use the muggle facility and transport systems."

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asked.

"The cure," Remus said. "It's so simple…well, not simple really, but it seems so obvious now, I don't know why no one tried it before."

"Get to the point," Tobias growled.

"The moon. That's all it takes. Direct contact with the lunar surface burns the curse out. It's incredibly painful, makes the cruciatus curse feel like an overly enthusiastic back rub, but then it's over, and it is really over."

"And there are muggles on the moon?" Tobias asked skeptically.

"It's not something they've gone public with, but they have a stable base up there. The DFCDC came up with their own plan where they sit around doing 'background research' on the use of the lunar surface to cure lycanthropy despite obvious proof that it works. Their plan calls for the Ministry to begin construction of their own base in 2096. I'd be half tempted to take the information directly to the Prophet, but they run everything by the Minister anyway. It's frustrating, but I think by the end of the year, the cure will be publicly available."

"How much is it going to cost?" Tobias asked, trying to sound suspicious.

"Nothing. Dumbledore's Order already has volunteers to make the portkeys, and the muggles aren't charging anything in an effort to build good will. The Ministry wanted a processing fee but Headmistress McGonagall stared them down."

-Beep!

Remus started a bit and looked down at his watch. He was now officially late for his meeting.

"Sorry Tobias. I really must go. If you're still around later this evening-"

Remus trailed off as Tobias' face closed up.

"You're not going to the Ministry today Remus. He wants to see you."

There was no need to ask who he was. Remus scowled.

"I'm in the phone book and I get on well with owls. If he, and I use that pronoun as a courtesy only, has something to say to me he can call. I'm not taking one step for his benefit."

"You've got no choice," said a new voice from behind him.

Remus turned just in time to get a fist in the face.

* * *

There weren't any lights and the air in the room was dank and still. He strained his ears but heard nothing, no wind, no running water, not even scurrying vermin. He could be in any one of their hideouts, anywhere in England or Europe for that matter. Remus raised his hands to his face, struggling against the weight of the chains and what was probably a dislocated wrist. Blood was still trickling out of his nose and down over his lip. He'd always had good clotting time, so he couldn't have been unconscious for more then twenty minutes.

_Unless someone came in and kicked me in the face later._

Time wasn't so important anyway. His clothes were torn, and his pockets were empty. He shifted and pain shot up through his back and chest. He curled up on his left side. It hurt slightly less. He waited.

It was hours before cracks appeared in the wall in front of him. It was nearly as dark on the other side, but there was just enough difference for him to see the huge hulking figure step through. Remus knew him by his outline, though the smell gave him away just as much. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that gave werewolves a bad name.

"Greyback," Remus said by way of greeting.

Remus didn't have any desire to speak to that particular maniac, but staying silent would be interpreted as cowering. Greyback snorted, as if amused and for a moment Remus thought they might be able to discuss things on some sort of reasonable level. He sat up.

The next instant jagged fingernails scratched him across the face, missing his eye only because he flinched back. A knee landed on the center of his chest and he was pinned to the ground, unable to breathe. Rank breath puffed over him. He gagged and tried to push the larger werewolf away, but his efforts were ignored. The blood from the scratches was oozing into his eyes and mouth. The sting in the scratches redoubled as Greyback licked the side of his face. Greyback leaned back then and Remus struggled for air. He heard the werewolf smacking his lips.

"They were right," Greyback muttered in his strained growling voice. "Scorched. How long did it take to burn it out of you?"

"Five minutes, I was told. It seemed longer to me," Lupin replied. "I'd spent the days before fully transformed, so I wasn't really aware of time, though I suppose none of that actually matters to you."

Greyback snorted again. That may have meant yes.

"What matters now is that it's over for you," Remus said, feeling strangely free as he spoke. "You understand that at least. Now that there's a cure you're just another carrier. Someday soon there won't be anymore-"

Greyback's growl drowned him out.

"You'll be dead long before then."

"I assumed as much," Remus replied.

"Always the martyr," Greyback said.

The werewolf stood up and lurched around the room, as if he couldn't decide to walk on four legs or two. He paced for a moment and then paused. Remus knew a decision had been reached. He brought up his hands as Greyback started towards him, but it did little. Greyback backhanded him into the wall, and stomped out.

Remus spent the next few hours waiting. The hole in the wall was left open, and shadowed figures peered in at him. He didn't call out to them. They didn't speak to him. In all likelihood Greyback had forbidden it. They were curious, though. They sniffed the air.

_I wonder if I smell afraid. I don't feel it. Perhaps dying was good for something after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scones Anyone?**

**By Marz**

**Chapter 2: It's my Job**

The werewolves pacing outside his prison were restless. They had been for most of the day. Remus knew how they felt. He wasn't as acutely aware of the lunar cycle as he used to be, but he knew that sunset was only a few hours away, and the full moon would rise shortly after that. He shifted around on the floor. The chains hadn't gotten any looser.

There were a lot of things he had planned to do that day. He had to mail the phone bill, and the water bill. He was supposed to pick up a muggle suit from the dry cleaners. He'd planned to stop by the Black Mansion to file a progress report on the lycanthropy issues he was working with and maybe have tea with Molly Weasley, who was organizing things for the Order while Dumbledore was…unavailable. He needed to return the muggle movie he had rented to the store around the block. That wouldn't get done though. He shifted and put his arm under his head, trying to find a comfortable position to lie in. A lot of things weren't going to get done.

He was pulled out of his morbid checklist by fighting outside the little room he was chained up in. Some one growled, and he heard fists striking flesh as a scuffle broke out. No words were exchanged. A moment later the winner shuffled inside.

"Hello Tobias," Remus said.

The other man ducked his head as if the words hurt.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked a hushed voice in the dark.

"Who else would it be?" Remus asked.

There was a long silence.

"He's going to have you killed tonight," Tobias finally said.

"As I told him, I expected as much."

"I…I didn't want this to…I didn't mean for you to…I didn't know," the other man finally settled on.

"Really?" Remus asked, from his prone position on the floor. "I never thought you were dense."

The other man did not respond. Remus thought Tobias might have come looking for forgiveness. He wasn't in the mood to grant it, but as he thought about it, he wasn't in a particularly vindictive mood either. He thought it was probably more apathy then hope keeping him so stable.

"You said he's going to have me killed. Why's he not doing it himself?" Remus asked.

"He…he's going to have some…new recruits do it, to prove their loyalty."

Remus sat up.

"Just how new are these recruits?"

Tobias did not answer. Instead he dropped a small object. It hit the floor and rolled to a stop against Remus' hand. He picked it up. It was potion vial. Remus opened the top and sniffed the contents.

"Draft of living death?" he asked.

"You won't feel a thing. They'll think you passed out," Tobias said.

In the middle of the night, half a life time ago, Remus remembered saying he wanted to die in his sleep. It was one of those nights when one of the Marauders couldn't sleep, so none could. James had posed the question and answered first. He said he wanted to go down fighting for a just cause against impossible odds. Sirius wanted to go out enjoying the company of at least half a dozen lingerie models. Peter had said he didn't care as long as he didn't see it coming.

_I'm changing my answer._

Remus rolled the vial back across the floor.

"I can't do anything else for you," Tobias growled.

"Then don't," Remus said calmly.

"Just take it."

"No, thank you."

"They'll tear you to pieces."

"That's probable."

Tobias growled.

"You should probably leave," Remus said. "You wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Tobias lunged forward and pinned Remus to the wall. Remus didn't struggle. He could hear Tobias grinding his teeth in frustration.

"They aren't human any longer. I am not human!" Tobias growled.

"Every day and thirty nights a month you're human. Nothing Greyback says and nothing you tell yourself changes that," Remus said.

Tobias let go and stepped away. "I can't help you. They'd kill us both before we got anywhere near the surface."

"So leave on your own," Remus said. "Go to the Ministry. Get cured. Don't come back."

"Why are you doing this?" Tobias nearly howled. "Why can't you just be…"

The werewolf growled and kicked the wall.

_I've always had a talent for guilt._

"There was a metal cylinder in my pocket, about an inch long," Remus said.

He could feel Tobias staring at him in the dark.

"They checked all your things," Tobias said. "You didn't have a portkey."

"It isn't a portkey. But I'd like to have it back."

Tobias stared at him a moment longer and then stormed out. Remus heard him growling and scuffing with others in the dark outside. It was silent for nearly half an hour, and then a small metal cylinder came flying out of the dark. It struck Remus in the center of the chest and dropped into his lap. He picked it up. Tobias didn't come back inside.

Another hour passed in darkness. Remus felt his eyes slipping closed. He thought it was very counter productive to take a nap before your execution, but he'd run out of things to contemplate. He woke to the sound of high voices in the hall, and many light foot steps.

"-want to go home!" a child's voice begged.

Remus couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Shut it," growled a boy, nine or ten at most.

_He's probably trying to mimic Greyback._

The first child hesitated in the entranceway, and was pushed from behind. One after another nine children walk or were pushed into the room. The growling boy was the oldest. He came last, dragging a six year old by hair. She let out a very canine whimper. Greyback stood in outside, staring in at them. He growled and the oldest boy growled back. Greyback stepped away and the wall sealed itself up, trapping Remus and the children inside.

Remus and the children sat in the dark for a bit.

_Very new recruits._

It was probably part of their "education". Greyback wanted to turn werewolves against normal people, and children were very impressionable. Being cursed and damned by their inevitable victim would probably stay with them a long time. Remus wondered if he'd have been trained the same way. Greyback had infected him when he was their age, but Remus' father hadn't let him be carried off. He wondered how many of these children's parents were looking for them, and how many were hoping they didn't come back.

_I refuse to play._

"I want to go home," the girl said again.

He heard her scuffling with the boy for a moment and then she rushed to Remus' side, clinging to his arm and cowering. The boy came after her but Remus caught him by the arm, pulling him off balance so he ended up on his backside on the cavern floor. The boy hissed and kicked Remus in the leg.

"That's rather rude," Remus said.

"Were going to kill you," the growling boy said. "I'm going to tear off your face with my teeth when the moon rises."

"That doesn't make your behavior now any more acceptable," Remus pointed out.

The growling boy seemed a bit confused by that statement.

"You're all wizarding children then?" Remus asked.

"We wouldn't let muggles in the pack. If we find a muggle wolf we kill it," the lead boy growled.

"That's not very nice," Remus said.

"Are you completely stupid?" the boy demanded.

"No," Remus replied. "What are your names? I'm Remus Lupin by the way."

"We don't need human names!" the lead boy growled.

"He's Mark Williams," the girl still clinging to Remus' arm said with a tattle-tale tone. "I'm Lindsey Willa Markoff. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry Lindsey, but I don't think I can help you with that."

"I'm hungry," Lindsey said.

"He's dinner!" Mark shouted. "Now stop whining and get over here!"

"No!" Lindsey said.

Mark charged over again and again Remus caught his arm and sent him sprawling.

"That is entirely inappropriate behavior," Remus said. "What's the first thing they teach you in kindergarten? Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. So keep you hands to yourself Mr. Williams."

"Yeah, that's right!" Lindsey said. "And also you have to share, and not look at anyone else's paper. I remember! We were up to the two times tables when…when I couldn't go any more."

"That's right," Mark said. "You're a werewolf. You can't go back to school ever."

"Well that is just not true," Remus said.

"Nobody lets werewolves go to school!" said another voice from the dark.

"Hogwarts allows werewolves to attend, Mr…?"

"Robert Callahan," the boy in the dark supplied. "And they don't."

"Who told you that?"

"The others."

"They were mistaken. Werewolves are allowed to attend. I did," Remus said.

"You aren't a werewolf!" Mark shouted.

"I used to be."

"Liar!" the boy nearly shrieked.

"I am not a liar," Remus said. "Not only did I attend school there as a werewolf, I taught Defense against the Dark Arts there for a year."

"Teach us something!" called a new voice from the dark.

"He can't," Mark said. "He hasn't got any magic! You can smell it. He's just a muggle."

"If I'm just a muggle then why is Greyback afraid of me?" Remus asked.

"He's not!" the boy shrieked.

"Then why would he bother with this?" Remus asked.

He could feel their eyes on him. It was too dark for him to see their expressions, but with moonrise so close, the cures probably allowed them to see him clear as day. He kept his face calm. Greyback wanted them to come away from this a little less human.

_But I can give them doubt._

Remus sat up straighter, the chains dragging along the floor. "Since no one here has a wand, we'll have to start with something very simple. Have any of you ever seen heatless flame conjured?"

"I have," said another new voice, another girl.

"And where did you see it, Ms…?"

"I'm Emily. I saw my dad do it."

"Anyone else?" Remus asked.

No one answered.

"Alright then. The first thing you have to do is channel some magic into your hands-"

"Nobody is doing anything!" Mark declared. "We are going to sit down, like Master told us, and at moon rise we're going to eat him."

"Really, Mr. Williams, I am going to have to ask you to sit down and be quiet. The other children are trying to learn."

"Yeah, shut it!" hissed another voice, and then another.

There was a long silence.

"As I was saying, you have to channel some magic into your hands…"

Another hour passed with most of the children trying their hardest to conjure flames. Remus repeated the instructions several times, and gave encouragement to those struggling the most. He remembered why he liked teaching so much as the first one succeeded.

"I did it!" Emily cheered as a ghostly blue light swept across the room.

The children blinked at each other. It was obvious they didn't get a lot of sun. Remus looked from one pale face to the next. He picked out Mark by his hostile glare.

"Good work, Emily," Remus said. "Everyone else keep trying. You'll get it soon."

As he watched two other children brought fire to life in their hands.

"Show us something else," Robert Callahan said.

Remus looked over at the boy. He still had thick scars across his face and neck from where he'd been bitten.

"Let me think for a moment," Remus said, the chains suddenly feeling less constricting. His eyes went to the place in the wall where the door had been.

_May as well try._

"Alohamora can be done without a wand if you-"

"Prickles," Lindsey said in a horrified voice.

Remus nearly jumped. He'd forgotten the girl was next to him. Emily looked at him with frightened eyes as the flames she'd conjured in her hands went out. He was about to tell her to try the spell again, and not to get discouraged when the other children started to whine and moan as well. The moon was rising.

_Oh, my untimely death, I almost forgot._

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" Lindsey cried, clinging to Remus' arm with nails that were becoming very sharp.

"Ahhhhhh!" the other children started groaning and mewling in distress as the curse took hold of them.

As gently as he could Remus pried the little girl's hands off his arm. They were already sprouting fur. He scooted as far from her as his chains would allow. Already the groans were turning to screams. One of the children let out an inhuman howl. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms over his head. Somehow he though things would turn out differently.

_I want to change my answer again._

BEEP!

He looked up for a moment at the metal cylinder clutched in his fist. There was a blinding flash of light.


	3. A Bad Time to Hitch a Ride

**Author's Note: **This story takes place during SG1 season 9, with spoilers for the episode Ethon, (The episode where they have to blow up the satellite).

**Scones Anyone?**

**Marz**

**Chapter 3: Bad Time to Hitch a Ride**

Remus blinked. The tracer module fell from his shaking hand.

"Are you hurt?" asked a familiar voice.

Remus looked around. He was crouched on a highly polished floor in a small room. The walls were lined with glowing panels and switches. A tall blond woman with close cropped hair and blue fatigues was leaning over him.

"The Ministry said you didn't make your meeting yesterday. Our guys couldn't contact you either. It looks like we made the right call bringing you in. Remus, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you Colonel Carter."

She held out her hand to help him up.

He hadn't seen the muggle woman in over four months, since she had set up the protocol for sending werewolves to the crashed Goa'uld ship that had become the muggle's lunar research center. He liked her because of her apparent inability to hold a grudge. He and Mad eye-Moody had kidnapped her and her team mate Daniel Jackson, when they suspected the muggles had something to do with the disappearance of Harry Potter. None of the other muggles from the SGC seemed to hold grudges either. When they found out about magic and werewolves and all other things supernatural they hadn't responded with panic. Instead they offered to help cure werewolves, giving Remus a job (and a nice salary) as their go-between. They'd also promised to keep their existence a secret, if Wizards responded in kind. He wished the English Ministry would take a page out of their book.

He took Carter's hand, and was reminded that his wrist was dislocated.

"We've got to make some quick decisions," Carter said. "The Prometheus is about to leave orbit."

"Oh," Remus said, still a little shell shocked.

"We can beam you back to your apartment, or to the SGC infirmary. You'll have to catch a flight home from there."

"I need to go back," Remus started.

"Home?"

"No, I need to go back to the caverns. They have children there. There turning them into…I need to go back at moon set."

"We can't wait Remus. We're leaving orbit. I'll send you the exact coordinates that we grabbed you from as soon as possible."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. It could be a day, it could be weeks."

"Can I stay?"

"What?"

"Can I stay here, and then you can beam me right back when you return."

Carter frowned. Remus knew this was against all kinds of procedures. She grabbed the tracer off the floor and put it in Remus' hands.

"Lieutenant Lynn?" Carter called to a man who was just standing in the corridor. "Can you escort Mr. Lupin to the infirmary?" She turned back to him. "I'll run it by the captain. If you suddenly end up back in your apartment you should take it as a no, alright?"

Remus nodded, and allowed the muggle soldier to escort him to an elevator.

* * *

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell wanted to chew his nails, or crack his knuckles, or do a headstand. He was completely and totally prepared for the mission. He knew the approach angles. He knew the stats. He was ready to launch his X302 at a moment's notice, under fire, without gravity, without atmosphere, any way really, short of blind folded, maybe even then. He was revved up and ready to go, ready to blast the crap out of that Prior satellite. The only problem was the Prometheus would take nine hours to get to Tagallus, and they were just now pulling out of Earth orbit. They should have gone fourteen minutes ago, but Colonel Carter had taken a call and put everyone on hold to run a scan of the planet and pick someone up. He watched her return to the bridge and say something to Captain Pendergast, who nodded at first, frowned next, and exclaimed "werewolves?" before nodding again. 

Mitchell couldn't help but be curious. When Carter returned to her workstation he followed.

"Did he say werewolves?" he asked.

Carter nodded, but didn't provide any other information.

"Well, why?"

"Because I just beamed a former werewolf aboard," Carter said. "Remus Lupin. He's in the SGC personnel files, listed as a special rep."

"But his file doesn't say werewolf right? Because I went over those files until my eyes were bleeding when I was trying to get SG1 back together, and I didn't see one file that said werewolf."

"It's one of those things that we don't put in files."

"He really was a werewolf?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes," Carter said, trying to focus on the calculations she'd been asked to check when she had brought Remus' request to Pendergast.

"But with the teeth and claws and fur and everything?"

"Yes," Carter said.

"And the full moon?

"That too," Carter said.

"And this wasn't in the files because…?"

"We said we'd keep them out of our files if they'd keep us out of theirs. If the Stargate goes public, they have no desire to be dragged out into the open as well."

"But werewolves?"

"Wizards too," she said. "Maybe we should have filled you in earlier, but the situation with them is a bit, tenuous."

"The situation with Wizards is a bit tenuous. Right." It had to be some kind of joke. Then again Carter wasn't known for her practical jokes. "All wizards or just some wizards? What about Merlin? I thought Merlin was an ancient?" Mitchell asked, recalling the fight they'd had with the security system guarding Merlin's treasure.

"According to them, that Merlin was just using the name because it held power with the locals. Real wizards wouldn't have had anything to do with establishing a muggle government. As for the other parts of the legend you'd have to ask Daniel. He knows more about it then me."

"What about magic wands?" Mitchell asked.

"They have those too," Carter said.

"So are they the mysterious guests that have a section of the moon base all to themselves?"

Carter looked up in surprise. "Yes."

"So what, werewolves go party on the moon?"

"Werewolves get cured on the moon."

"Really?"

"I've got a lot to do right now," Carter said. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

She hoped Remus would forgive her.

* * *

Remus tried to sit still while the muggle doctor poked at his wrist.

_Will it hurt more or less if I don't watch? _

They'd given him scrubs to wear in place of his torn and stained clothes. He always seemed to end up in these strange pajama like garments when he was around SGC personnel.

"Whoa! What got you?" asked a very burley man from the doorway.

Remus turned his head and started to answer.

POP!

The words Remus had been planning to say were replaced by an exclamation of pained surprise as the doctor chose that moment to push the bones into place. When Remus stopped seeing flashes in front of his eyes, he noticed the burly man was standing in front of him, inspecting his injuries with amused interest. Remus squinted at the name stitched onto the man's uniform. Mitchell. He was fairly certain they hadn't met before.

"You're the werewolf right?" Mitchell asked, pointing at Remus face. "So does this mean you're going to turn into a werewolf again?"

Remus blinked as the doctor started blotting disinfectant on the claw-marks near his eye.

"No. These are from a werewolf in human form." Remus said, slightly annoyed. "You only become a werewolf if you are attacked during a full moon.

Mitchell gave a disbelieving snort. "Really?" he asked, looking to the doctor.

The doctor shrugged. "It's too late to stitch these," the doctor said to Remus. "They'll just have to heal as they are."

"Why'd they grab you?" Mitchell asked. "They dragged you off to make you one of them again?"

"I was there for dinner actually."

The man opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, catching on to what Remus meant.

"Nasty."

Remus watched him as the doctor slathered more stinging goo onto the claw marks on his face. He had a feeling this fellow wasn't going to go away with out a good kick in the backside, and he wasn't wrong.

"Do you have a tail?" Mitchell asked.

"What?"

"When you turn into a werewolf, do you have a tail?"

"Er…yes."

Remus looked to the doctor for help. The doctor gave him a look that said they were both crazy.

"Do wizards really exist?" Mitchell asked.

"Do you have clearance to ask these kinds of questions?" Remus asked.

"I'm on SG1," Mitchell replied proudly. "So do wizards really exist?"

"Yes."

"Do wizards really fly around on brooms?" Mitchell asked.

He had a smirk on his face that said he didn't believe a word Remus was saying.

"No, we travel by sled, pulled by flying animals, usually reindeer. That's how the Santa Claus legend started."

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

"No." Remus replied.

Mitchell threw his head back and laughed. He was still cracking up when Carter and Teal'c arrived.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carter as she walked into the infirmary.

"Better," Remus said.

Remus nodded to Teal'c, a large dark skinned man with a gold symbol branded in the center of his forehead.He nodded back. Remus still had trouble believing Teal'c was from another planet billions of miles from Earth.

_Almost as much trouble as Mitchell is having with the existence of werewolves. _

"I suppose the fact that I'm still here means you got a 'yes' from the captain," Remus said.

Carter nodded. "Captain Pendergast said he would need to get everything confirmed again when we reenter the solar system, but O'Neill went to bat for you. You're going to want to beam quite a few people out with you?"

Remus nodded.

"Is Dr. Jackson not with you?" Remus asked.

"We're going to pick him up actually," Mitchell said with false cheer.

"Has something happened to him?"

"We don't know," Carter said.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

The three members of SG1 exchanged looks. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Mitchell shrugged. Carter sighed.

"We're going to a planet called Tagallus," Carter explained. "The two countries on the planet, Rand and Caledonia are at war. Daniel went to the planet with a defector from Rand to try to talk his government out of using a dooms day weapon provided to them by a group of aliens called Priors, who are attempting to take over our galaxy on behalf of a group of entities called the Ori. We haven't heard from Daniel since."

"Oh," Remus said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you've regained your…" Carter paused.

Remus knew despite what she had seen, she wasn't comfortable using the word.

"Magic?" he supplied.

"Uh…yes," she said. "The Priors' abilities seem to be on par with your peoples', though theirs seems to come in least in part from modified brain chemistry, while yours…"

Remus shrugged. "It hasn't worked since I died."

There was an awkward pause.

"Have you asked Harry for help?" Remus said to break the silence.

Carter shook her head. "General O'Neill says we shouldn't bother him until he's out of school. Harry's still sending us schematics of Goa'uld technology that pops up in his head, but…he's just a kid after all."

Remus nodded, another reason to like these muggles.

"If you'd like I can see if anyone in the Order is interested in an interplanetary tour."

Carter nodded.

"Well!" Mitchell declared, "We've got explosions to plan and you look like you could use a week in the sack, so I guess we'll see you around wolfy!"

He turned and walked out.

"Er…right," Remus said.

Carter and Teal'c made more polite exits. Remus stood alone in the infirmary, feeling rather useless.

* * *

Remus lay in a bunk in the crew quarters, listening to the humming engine and the whirring fans that circulated air throughout the ship. He was exhausted, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed for more then a few minutes at a time. It felt like someone else was in the room with him, but whenever he sat up and looked around, all he saw were twenty empty bunks. He told himself it was the security camera blinking in the corner, but he knew that wasn't it.

_Maybe it's just nerves. I am flying towards a star that can't even bee seen from Earth_.

He shifted again. Even if he got permission to beam directly back into the werewolves' caverns, what would he be able to do? He could probably borrow a gun or one of those alien zat devices from the muggles, but even then he'd be out numbered. He could call in the Order, but it could take days more to get together an effective team. Getting help from the Ministry would take even longer. The werewolves might not even be there anymore. He couldn't ask the muggles. It wasn't their fight.

The ship shuttered and a red light started to blink in the corner of the room. An electronic voice announced a hull breach. Remus rolled out of the bunk, and stumbled across the room towards the heavy steel door which was sliding shut. He didn't have time to think. He ducked under it and a moment later he was locked outside. He paused for a moment, confused. He smelled smoke coming through the vents and moment later the fans shut off. He started up the hall, towards the faint sound of panicked voices. The air around him started to move, but the fans hadn't come back on. A gale force wind pulled at him, and the voices were lost. He started to run forward into the rush of air. It pulled at his clothes and nearly dragged him off his feet. He caught the edge of another door as it was sliding shut and squeezed his way through. The wind cut off the moment the door sealed.

A man was suddenly in front of him grabbing his shoulders.

"Was there anybody else in there?" the man shouted in Remus' face.

"I didn't see anyone," Remus answered.

"Get up to the next deck!"

Remus looked about in confusion, but the man shoved him down the left corridor, so he figured that was the way to go. Other members of the crew were running with him. They came to a narrow ladder, it disappeared into the ceiling, at least thirty feet. Remus' hand was numb under the layer of splints. Another crewman pushed him towards it.

"I'll go last," Remus said. "I'll slow everyone down!"

"You go now!" the man ordered.

There was more shoving and Remus started up the ladder, using his one working hand to climb. He got to the next deck and scrambled out of the way. The rest of the crew came flying out of the hole in the floor. They rushed off in different directions, the last one slamming the hatched closed over the ladder.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, stumbling after the man who had made him climb the ladder first. The name sown on the man's uniform was Hutch.

"We're under attack from the planet. The engines are out, our weapons don't work and you're asking me dumb question," Hutch replied.

"Oh. What should I be doing?" Remus said.

"You should stay out of the way. Go on up to deck twelve."

Remus nodded and stumbled off. He passed Mitchell and Teal'c, who were running the opposite way. The ship gave another terrifying shake. For a moment his feet rose up off the floor. He floated forward, weightless. Then gravity returned and he dropped to the deck. He got to his feet again.

"Brace for impact!" an electronic voice echoed through the halls.

Remus grabbed the nearest door frame with his working hand. The ship shuddered. The wind came up again. Now Remus understood what it meant. There was a hole in ship somewhere and the air was rushing out into space. He stumbled up the corridor. Panels sparked and smoked. Up ahead he heard a woman screaming. He wasn't sure how he heard it through the rushing air, but he did. He ran.

A woman's arm was caught in a door and the air was rushing out past her. He could see through the narrow space that there were two more people behind her clinging to her, and a hundred yards behind them, down the corridor, there was…nothing. Remus saw a steel bar lying on the ground, it was one of the ladder rungs. He jammed it into the narrow gap in the door and pushed. It inched open and the woman's arm came free she started to slide away, but the men clinging to her reached around her and caught hold of Remus. He kept pushing. Slowly all three squeezed through the narrow space. The air was so thin Remus' vision was going dark, but he managed to hang onto the bar until they were all out. The door slammed shut behind them.

One of the men picked up the woman with crushed arm. She'd passed out. The other pulled Remus to his feet. He hadn't realized he'd fallen down. They stumbled through the ship, running into one sealed door after another. Finally they came to a ladder. They climbed. The next deck was filled with smoke and panicked people.

"-abandoning ship?"

"-deck twelve-"

"Where's Chris?"

"-power's down-"

"This way! Everyone this way!" boomed a voice through the confused din.

Everyone rushed down the hall, through a door that had been jimmied open. The crew crowded around an Asgard beam platform.

"Eight at a time let's go!" ordered an officer.

The crew queued up. Remus went to the end of the line. He heard a faint voice. Someone was calling for help. Things were exploding all around, people shouted, and still he could hear it. He walked back to the hall and listened. There was a flash of light as the first group beamed out. Remus wandered farther away.

"Help!"

Remus ran again. He heard people calling for him to come back, but he didn't stop. He followed the voice through twists and turns until he was completely lost. He came to a sealed door and pried it open. There was a man lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. A section of the wall had blown out, and piece of twisted metal was sticking out of his chest. He'd been dead at least ten minutes.

"Help!" called the voice again.

Remus turned and saw Remus.

The man standing behind him had the same face, the same build, but was wearing different clothes. Remus recognized the clothes. They were the clothes he had been wearing when Bellatrix Lestrange had hit him with the killing curse.

"Help me," the other said. "I want to live."

Remus ran. He tried to get back to the platform, but he was lost. The ship started shaking and did not stop. The deck under his feet was growing hot. He heard another call for help, and went toward it. It was coming from the next deck up. He climbed the next ladder that he came to. The next deck was so clouded with smoke Remus had to crawl along the floor. There was a man with his ankle caught in a door. Remus grabbed the metal and pulled. The man crawled free. He started to say something but he was cut off as a wall of fire surged up the hall. Remus threw him up his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I had a writer's block that has only recently been removed with a blunt ice pick and a power drill.

**Scones Anyone?**

**By Marz**

**Chapter 4: Blinking is Dangerous**

Remus felt the heat washing over him. The man he'd pulled through the door thrashed against his legs and he fell down. He rolled. His clothes were on fire. Suddenly the heat was gone. Remus sat up, wheezing. The air was rushing by again, rushing past them out into space. Remus leaned over the other man, patting out the flames eating away at his jump suit. Remus looked at his own hands for a moment, and saw that his gloves were blackened and cracking. Then he remembered he wasn't wearing gloves. Bits of ash fell from his fingers. The man on the floor was just as burned on his hands and the back of his head. Lucky for him he'd been face down on the floor. Remus struggled to breath. The air was getting thin.

"Help me. I want to live," said a familiar voice.

The other Remus was standing over him.

"I want us all to live," Remus said to the thing wearing his face.

It watched him, still bearing no expression. An orange glow came up behind his double and Remus realized it was another wave of fire. The walls were buckling outward around it.

"I want us all to live," the other said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lionel Pendergast was not prone to panic. He'd stood calmly on the bridge of his ship, the Prometheus, organizing the evacuation. He'd stalled the Rand government as long as he could, but they would not accept surrender. He stood calmly now as the Asgard platforms shut down and the ship shook itself apart. There was no way out now. He thought he should say something, but there was no one around to hear him.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in a field. The air was warm. It smelled like cut grass and flowers. For a moment he thought _Heaven_. And then a voice called out to him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

He turned. Behind him forty something members of his crew were standing or sitting in the field, looking around with confused expressions.

"Sir?"

"Lt. Walsh?" Pendergast asked, taking a moment to remember the man's name.

"Sir, how did we get here? The transporters…" Walsh asked.

"I don't know. Lets get a head count and check for casualties."

Walsh nodded.

The collected accounts were strange to say the least. No one knew how they'd gotten off of the ship. Several people remembered being grievously injured, with burns and broken bones. Several people remembered being sucked out into space. Now they were fine.

Pendergast sighed. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this sort of thing, not that he was complaining.

All he had to do now was find the rest of his crew, get past two hostile governments and possibly the Priors, find the Stargate, and pray that someone had a G.D.O that functioned. But maybe that would be easier than he thought. A dot in the sky rushed in to become a X303, which passed low overhead and dipped its wings at them. Pendergast waved back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Caledonian command center was a hornet's nest. Every room was filled with nervous chatter as the soldiers and politicians discussed ways to avoid total annihilation at the hands of the Rand and their satellite. Mitchell wanted to be interested in their problems, he honestly did, but he was having trouble figuring out what was going on. The entire crew of the Prometheus had made it to Caledonia alive and unharmed, even those who had been harmed. Capitan Ross, who's X303 had been blown out of under her by a hunk of shrapnel from the destroyed Prometheus, had somehow made it to the surface safely.

A significant portion of the crew thought the Rand government had murdered Dr. Jackson, there by allowing him to Ascend and save them. But the Rand had called a few hours later, still threatening to execute him.

"Everyone made it off the ship?" Carter asked for the hundredth time.

Pendergast nodded. "The entire crew is accounted for."

Carter went over the checklist of crew. Every one was there. "There were no injuries reported by the people who got out after the platforms shut down," Carter said.

Mitchell noted that she still a bit singed. "So whoever brought them down patched them up as well?" he asked.

"Our uniforms aren't even dirty," Pendergast added with a shake of his head. "How is this possible? I keep expecting to wake up."

Mitchell took the list from Carter and started paging through it. All 115 crew members were accounted for. But their last minute passenger wasn't mentioned.

"Anybody seen Wolfy?" Mitchell asked.

They all paused. There was a rush and a shuffle of papers. Remus Lupin hadn't turned up anywhere in Caledonia.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus Lupin stood in a field, under a bright but sunless sky, staring at a man who looked just like him.

"You should have moved on," said a voice from right by his ear.

He turned. A woman in white was standing next to him. She was pretty but her face was indistinct, and he doubted he could accurately describe it if asked. He'd seen her before, before he woke up in the sarcophagus on the alien ship, alive and confused and not a Wizard anymore.

"It will not move on without you," she said. "We thought it would, but it has returned. You must move on now. You are disrupting the cycle."

_What cycle?_ Remus thought.

"What you were. What your friends are but you are not. They must move in cycles, life and death. They must not return in this form. It is a cycle."

_That doesn't clarify things at all,_ Remus thought.

"It was your will. It changed reality at your command. It wishes to be your will again, but you are divided. If you are willing to move on, it will move on as well. If not it will continue to disrupt the cycle. That cannot be allowed."

_Are you saying that thing is my…magic?_ Remus thought.

"You are its human."

_Would it kill you to be explicit?_

"I would kill you if it would let me. But it must be your choice," she said.

_I didn't want to die then. I don't want to die now. _Remus sent at her, glaring. She didn't seem to care.

"You must!" she insisted.

Remus crossed his arms. The world was spinning so far out of control and comprehension that he wanted to scream, but from what the strange woman was saying, he wasn't dead yet. That was a reason to keep trying, though not much of one.

_No. Clearly I still have choice in the matter or I wouldn't be here, and unless you give me a clear and obvious reason, I'm not going to give up my life._

He looked at his duplicate. Its face expressionless as it stared at him.

_I want to get out of here_, he thought at it. It made no move to obey.

The woman looked at him with an expression bordering on contempt. There was a flash of light and another figure appeared.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daniel Jackson was at a loss for words. One moment he was trapped in a cell in a bunker in the Rand protectorate. The next he was standing in an empty place, with an Ancient and two Remus Lupins, one burned almost beyond recognition, one wearing fatigues and a vacant expression.

The ancient turned towards him. "You must convince him to move on. He disrupts the cycle."

_Excuse me?_ Daniel thought. He wanted to say it, but the Ancient seemed to be the only one capable of speech in this place.

"You must make him move on," the Ancient said. "He interferes with the cycle. He disrupts what has been established. The others may follow. We cannot allow that. You were like us once. You understand why we must keep order. They must not break the cycle."

_I don't know what you're talking about. _Daniel thought at her. _You took my memories. Kind of ironic isn't it?_

"They are not like us," The Ancient said. "They are not knowledge and thought. They have not ascended. They are only will. They alter what should be constant. They must not leave the cycle. It is the only control."

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked over at the two Remuses. The burned one shrugged. The other stared blankly.

_Any idea what's going on here?_ Daniel thought at the burned man.

_Apparently she wants me to die_, the burned Remus thought back. _That one over there is my disembodied magic and he seems to be getting up to mischief. She thinks if I agree to die he'll go away. I don't think any of this is her business. _

Daniel looked at the Ancient. _This does appear to be some very large scale interference on your part._

"You must convince him to move on," she demanded.

_How about you get rid of the Priors and the Ori, and I'll give it a shot_, Daniel thought.

"That is not our concern," she said.

_Then why is this?_ Remus thought.

"You interrupt the cycle," she repeated.

_I don't care_, Remus thought. He looked over at his blank faced duplicate. _Do you care?_

"I want us all to live," the other Remus finally answered.

The empty field grew blindingly bright and faded away, leaving Dr. Jackson and a very burned Remus Lupin standing in a Rand prison cell, surrounded by dumbfounded guards.

"I don't think I like ancients," Remus rasped in a barely audible voice.

"Me neither," mumbled Daniel as the guards rushed in and pushed both men up against the bars of the cell.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carter and the Caledonian Minster of war, Gel Chaska were just coming up with a plan to knock out the Prior satellite and save the day when the call came in from their spies in the Rand bunker. Daniel Jackson had vanished from his cell for about five minutes, only to return with another man who, according to Rand doctors, was dead. He was still walking and talking, but he had no pulse or heart beat, and was burned to crisp. President Nadal, the leader of the Rand, was in a panic because a burned man was mentioned in the book of Origin the Priors had given him. Apparently he was some sort of harbinger of doom. Mitchell sighed.

"Do we think its Wolfy wandering around over there?" he asked.

"I don't know who else it could be," Carter said. "But even if it is, we still need to take out that satellite."

Chaska nodded. "When that is gone the Rand will have very little to bargain with and we will be able to get your friends back. I am rather curious about this entity called 'Wolfy' though. Is he one of the Ancients you mentioned?"

"No," Carter said. "He's something else. We aren't quite sure what at the moment."

"Oh," the Minister replied, frowning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus sat in the cell next to Daniel. On Daniel's other side was a man named Jared Cain, who was a Rand official who had tried to stop the war. Remus didn't really feel like talking. He would nod or shrug when Daniel and the other man asked him questions about what he thought was going to happen, now that the Rand had evidence that the Ori were not the only supernatural power brokers in the galaxy. Remus wasn't really interested in the conversation. He was more interested in the complete absence of his heart beat. At first he thought the Rand doctors were simply incompetent, and couldn't find his pulse under his cracked and blistered skin. But as he sat with his hands against his chest and felt nothing, he realized they were right.

_Did that ancient/ ascended / whatever kill me?_ He thought. He didn't feel dead. Or maybe he did. His burns looked disgusting, but they didn't hurt. _Or maybe my blank faced doppelganger just screwed up_. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. It didn't do anything for him. He felt no better and no worse. _Maybe I'm a zombie. Magic can't really raise the dead, can it? Maybe this was the best it could do. _He rubbed at his face and bits of ash flaked off. He tried focusing on getting out of the cell, but if the doppelganger was hanging around, it wasn't listening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carter looked over the trajectory one last time and pressed the button. If all went well an X303 guidance system strapped to a missile would explode over the Rand bunker, knock out power, and prevent the Ori satellite from being activated. It would be a sitting duck for another X303 to take out. Minister Chaska nodded as she listened to the phone.

"The missile has launched. It will reach the target in three minutes," Chaska said hanging up.

A worried aid brought another phone to the Minister, and she stalled the Rand president as they all watched the count down.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were dragged up the steps into the command center. At least Daniel Jackson and Jared Cain were dragged. The guards seemed too afraid to touch Remus Lupin. Not that he minded.

"I demand to know who you are and how you got here!" President Nadal said.

Remus shrugged, shedding more ash onto the carpet. "I fell out of a higher plane of existence," he rasped.

"Lies! You crawled from the pit, as prophesized in the book of Origin!" Nadal said.

"As a general rule, I avoid pits," Remus said.

Daniel had told him to stall as long as possible. He seamed utterly convinced that SG1 would find a way to get them out of their current predicament. Daniel had spent the last half hour talking in circles with the Rand guards, who seemed convinced Remus was some kind of demon. Remus was starting to loose interest at that point.

"You lie!" the President shouted melodramatically. "You have used your foul influence and power to bring ruin upon our nation."

"If I had demon powers wouldn't I have done something to free myself?" Remus argued. "Couldn't I just snap my fingers and escape?"

He snapped his fingers.

The lights went out.

"We've lost satellite control!" a soldier yelled.

"Crap." Remus said.

"I agree," Daniel muttered.


End file.
